Balance Divino
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: La Guerra Santa había terminado. A pesar de la desolación y las tragedias que embarcaron al Santuario entero y la oposición de los dioses a su existencia, Zeus ha concedido una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, para poder saber si su decisión ha sido acertada, pone a la joven Diké como sus ojos en la tierra. ¿Que pasará cuando a quien elija como contenedor sea la amazona más joven?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya. Estoy muy emocionada, ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir algo con respecto a este anime que marcó mi infancia. Espero que la historia que traigo, sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Solo me pertenece la temática de esta historia y los OC. Que en ella aparecen.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La noche había caído en el Santuario y las estrellas adornaron para entonces el manto oscuro que cubría al planeta. La brisa mezclada con el silencio que la Guerra Santa había dejado con la batalla entre espectros y caballeros, entre Athena y Hades, se sumaba a la destrucción que tal acontecimiento había dejado impregnado. Si, el conflicto finalmente había acabado cuando gracias a la oportunidad brindada por el caballero de Pegaso, Athena reunió el poder necesario a través de Niké combinándolo con el de Andrómeda, Dragón, Cygnus y Fénix, para de una vez por todas, arremeter contra el rey del Inframundo. Muchos dirían que era un alivio, pero realmente, más allá de un festejo para todos, la tragedia se hizo más grande. La espada del enemigo, había atravesado con fuerza a Pegaso, dejándolo herido a tal grado de caer en el dilema de la vida y la muerte ante los ojos de su diosa y compañeros. Una travesía fue el resultado cuando aquello ocurrió. Una nueva misión para salvar la vida de Seiya inició con el tiempo como su mayor enemigo. Un trabajo difícil que al final, había resultado favorable. Ahora, el castaño se hallaba recuperado y ocupando el puesto de caballero dorado de Sagitario, al igual que sus compañeros ocupaban sus respectivos puestos como caballeros dorados de Virgo, Libra, Acuario y Leo. Una nueva era de paz se asomaba con los nombramientos recientes, el lugar comenzaba a reconstruirse. Las heridas serían difíciles de sanar de la noche a la mañana; grandes amigos de mucho tiempo se habían ido dejando un vacío en todos y sus muertes aún mantenían a la joven deidad y a todo el Santuario de luto. Sin embargo, aquella paz no podía durar bastante. El Olimpo, se había mantenido expectante durante todo este tiempo, con la vista en el desenlace de aquella onda destructiva entre ambos ejércitos. Sus ojos, se posaron en la humanidad, cuando esta decidió arremeter contra los dioses. Y ahora, allí se hallaba ella, ante la mayoría de las deidades más importantes, quienes no se encontraban contentos ante los resultados. Un alboroto, un escándalo, un insulto y demás, fueron los adjetivos recibidos ante tales actos. Su inquietud se acrecentaba ante las opciones que brotaban de sus bocas, la más sonada era la de desaparecer a la humanidad de una buena vez. Los ojos de tonos perla, que se hallaban a lado de su padre, se abrieron de golpe mientras su dueña ahogaba una réplica. Athena supuso que aquella jovencita, debía mantenerse neutral, hasta que Zeus dijera algo al respecto y le indicase que hablará. Aunque no parecía agradarle el ambiente, aquel hombre que gobernaba el cielo, se mantenía paciente y sin perder la compostura.

-Esto no puede quedar así. Los humanos no merecen el perdón de los dioses.-Exclamo Artemisa con firmeza y sin rodeos. La diosa de la luna, hermana de Athena y Apolo, era la más insatisfecha ante los hechos.-Su poder esta por igualar al nuestro, no podemos permitirlo. Si lo hacen, no habrá quien los detenga después.

-Artemisa tiene razón, Zeus.-Respondió entonces Hefestos, apoyando la noción de la joven. Nuevamente, la muchacha de ojos perla, se vio obligada a reprimir una contradicción.-Si se han atrevido a atacar a Hades, siendo el dios del Inframundo, ¿Qué no te dice que se atreverán a hacer lo mismo contra nosotros?

-Padre, no puedes desaparecerlos.-Replicó Athena interviniendo, a lo que una nueva discusión empezó entre todos.-Dales otra oportunidad, te lo ruego.

-Te has encariñado demasiado con los mortales por lo que veo, Athena.-Dijo Hera con frialdad ante la defensa de la diosa encargada de la tierra.-¿Acaso te has olvidado de tu papel como diosa?

-Basta a todo este escándalo.-Ordenó Zeus con voz potente e inmediatamente, los ruidos y murmullos cesaron. Un silencio abrumador que nadie se atrevió a romper, se hizo presente.-He tomado una decisión. La humanidad se mantendrá viva y a cargo de Athena.

-¿Qué dices, padre?-Exclamo Artemisa indignada. Debía ser una broma, una maldita y absurda broma, un disparate.-¡Es una locura! ¿Cómo puedes permitirles seguir con vida luego de que han arremetido contra tu propio hermano?

-¡Silencio, Artemisa!-Ordenó Zeus y la nombrada, guardó silencio mientras el enojo recorría su ser.-La humanidad no será extinguida, pero a cambio de ello, daré solo una simple condición. Diké…

-¿Si, señor Zeus?-Exclamó la muchachita de cabellos color salmón, enfocando su vista en el padre de los dioses. Athena centró la vista en ella, con algo de curiosidad ante su nombre.

-A partir de ahora, estarás junto a Athena en la tierra.-Respondió Zeus y la de cabellera salmón asintió sin reprochar.-Como hija de Themis, eres responsable de velar por la justicia humana. Si los humanos, cometen un solo error, házmelo saber sin tardanza y entonces sí, no me apiadaré de ellos. ¿Entendido?

-Si, como usted diga, señor.-Dijo Diké mientras Artemisa murmuraba por lo bajo y Athena respiraba aliviada.

-Athena, los humanos están advertidos. Una sola falla, y serán aniquilados, ¿De acuerdo?-Repitió Zeus con firmeza y ella asintió con seriedad. Por un momento, miró a Diké, quien daba indicios de querer decir algo al respecto.-¿Alguna objeción, Diké?

-Es solo que…-Exclamó Diké con cierta duda en sus palabras. Los demás dioses centraron su vista en ella, algunos esperando que se opusiera a la orden.-Hace mucho que vivo aquí, en el Olimpo por orden suya y bajar repentinamente a la tierra, me ha puesto a pensar si descenderé de la misma forma que su hija, Athena.

-Así que, esa es tu incertidumbre, ante esto.-Dijo Zeus y la joven deidad asintió ligeramente. Era un buen punto realmente y viéndolo de aquella manera. Hace mucho, la pequeña Diké había vivido en la tierra entre los mortales, pero al ver que los mismos comenzaban a caer en cosas indebidas, la había hecho vivir en el Olimpo. Su mente divagó por unos minutos, hasta que encontró la solución.-Tengo la respuesta. Elegiré entre las jóvenes que están en el ejercitó de mi hija Athena, a una de ellas para ser tu contenedor. Así, ambas estarán a la par, y ninguna tendrá más poder que la otra.

Y así fue, como empezó la nueva etapa para el mundo. Con la elección de Zeus, el descenso de Diké y la segunda oportunidad otorgada gracias a Athena, la discusión se terminó aun si algunos no estaban conformes. Lo que ninguno sabía, era que entre todas las candidatas disponibles y con las mejores cualidades, el rey del Olimpo terminaría por elegir a una de las amazonas más jóvenes del santuario para estar a lado de Athena y contener a Diké. Y que la menor de esas amazonas, no tenía la menor idea de que su vida sería modificada para ayudar a definir el destino y curso de la tierra.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Esto es solo un pequeño prólogo. Sin más que decir, me despido.


	2. Estrellas y contenedores

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya. Agradezco mucho a las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar esta historia. Enserio, muchas gracias. Pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en esta historia para que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, dejaré el disclaimer por aquí e iniciaremos este capítulo.

Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Solo me pertenece la temática de esta historia y los OC. Que en ella irán apareciendo.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 1: Estrellas y contenedores**

La noche caía sobre el Santuario, en una atmósfera de aparente calma y tranquilidad. El tiempo transcurrido desde la devastación de la guerra y la acalorada audiencia en el Olimpo, solo 3 años. Los templos con mucho esfuerzo, se habían vuelto a alzar de sus ruinas y eran custodiados por los nuevos caballeros de oro nombrados por la diosa. Aquella noche, mientras hacia la guardia que se le había encomendado, su cosmos se comportaba de forma extraña. Intentó respirar profundamente para calmar la ansiedad que sentía, la cual inexplicablemente había surgido desde que Athena había regresado de la audiencia en el Olimpo. Las buenas noticias se habían expandido y era alentador, o más que eso aún, saber que los dioses habían estado dispuestos a perdonar sus actos. Sin embargo, pudo captar en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos lilas, preocupación y un cierto toque de incertidumbre. Estaba feliz de que la humanidad y sus caballeros estuvieran a salvo, de eso estaba segura, pero también había algo que evidenciaba que la conversación no había terminado solo en eso. Los pasos combinados con el sonido del metal que cubría su cuerpo, resonaban en el silencio mientras sus ojos aperlados se mantenían al tanto. Su compañero, Ichi, se hallaba en los accesos principales del Santuario; por su parte, June y ella se encontraban haciendo rondas por el coliseo. Una brisa suave y fresca, le hizo sentir un escalofrío a la vez que sus cabellos de tonos azafrán se mecían ligeramente. Nuevamente, aquel sentimiento de ansiedad le recorrió y decidió que lo mejor, sería buscar a June, para que intentara ayudarle a saber qué es lo que le ocurría. Antes de siquiera avanzar, una estrella surcó el cielo dejando a su paso una estela luminosa. Se quedó pasmada por unos minutos y sin poder oponer resistencia y hacer uso de razón, se adentró en aquella parte del Santuario que aun se mantenía con evidentes daños en su estructura.

-¿Qué sería aquella estrella?-Susurró para si la joven mientras caminaba a paso lento, manteniéndose alerta en caso de que se tratase de una trampa.-Su brillo, era hermoso, como si fuera el de una piedra preciosa. ¿Pero qué es eso?

En medio de aquellas ruinas, la estrella ahora convertida en una esfera luminosa, levitaba mientras desprendía un cosmos poderoso. De inmediato, la muchachita quiso ponerse a la defensiva, pero algo le hizo dudar. Con trabajo, percibió que el cosmos no era agresivo, parecía ser pacífico. Sin embargo, las dudas no le asegurarían si era algo prudente o no dejar aquella esfera ahí. Quizás debía ir en búsqueda de Kiki y entre los dos, llevar dicho objeto, si así podía llamársele, ante alguien calificado. Pero la esfera de energía, comenzó a acercarse a ella como si la estuviese analizando. Con cierto temor, retrocedió pero la esfera comenzó a aproximarse un poco más. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra una de las columnas. Tenía más opción que atacar para huir en aquel momento. Esto ya no le estaba gustando:

-¡Fuego angelical!-Exclamó emitiendo aquella técnica, que aunque bien no era propia de la armadura de Pyxie, se había esmerado por heredar por parte de su antecesor. Sin embargo, el ataque, lejos de ahuyentar aquella esfera, solo la atrajo más.-No le ha hecho nada…

No lo pensó dos veces e intentó salir corriendo del lugar. Comenzó entonces a moverse tanto como sus piernas le permitieran, pero de repente, el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle. Sintió sobre ella una fuerza abrumadora que alentaba su velocidad, como si quisiera retrasar sus planes. Sin poner atención, dio un tropiezo en el escalón que la separaba del camino de vuelta al Santuario, cayendo de forma estrepitosa y de cara al suelo. Sus párpados lucharon por mantenerse abiertos y su voz por emitir un grito de auxilio, pero simplemente quedó atascado en su garganta. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo ver frente a ella dos siluetas borrosas y distorsionadas; extendió su mano con el afán de arrastrarse siquiera pero sus fuerzas se esfumaron de un momento a otro:

-No te haré daño, tranquila.-Dijo con voz melodiosa una de las dos siluetas. En aquel timbre de voz, se denotaba la preocupación y al mismo tiempo, como trataba de transmitirle seguridad.-Puedes bajar la guardia conmigo. Siento, que te hagamos pasar por este método, no es mi intención ser cruel contigo.

-Denka. caballero femenino de Athena, en el rango de plata con la armadura de Pyxie.-Exclamó ahora la segunda silueta. Por su timbre, supuso que se trataba de un hombre.-Ahora la humanidad necesitará de ti. Si actúas de forma correcta y como se te indica, la vida continuará. De lo contrario, me encargaré de que perezca todo lo que Athena ha protegido. Confió en que harán un buen trabajo.

-Así será, confíe en mi.-Finalizó la voz femenina y Den perdió conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

June observó instintivamente el cielo cuando sintió el cosmos desprendido por aquella estrella. No era normal, algo se lo decía, su instinto bien desarrollado se lo dejaba ver. Se encaminó al Coliseo con intenciones de buscar a Den. Aquella joven de apariencia juvenil, de las pocas sobrevivientes de los caballeros de plata a las diversas batallas, entre ellas la sostenida con Hades, junto a Marin y Shaina. Cuando la conoció, era una novata en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin mucho conocimiento de ciertos aspectos, gracias a su edad. Ahora era la dueña actual de la armadura de Pyxie, luego de que su primer armadura fuera dañada en combate de manera seria. A comparación de aquellos días, parecía tener a sus actuales 16 años, algo más de conocimiento gracias a sus entrenamientos junto a la amazona de Camaleón. Sin embargo, al llegar al Coliseo, no la vio por ninguna parte y eso hizo que sus presentimientos comenzaran a emerger. Por inercia, su vista se dirigió a aquella parte del Santuario que se mantenía en ruinas. Sin tardar, se dirigió hacia aquella parte a toda prisa, rogando que sus presentimientos no terminarán en una tragedia para la chica. A paso veloz, llegó a los escalones y comenzó a descender por ellos hasta que divisó la figura de Den en la oscuridad, inconsciente aparentemente.

-¡Den! ¡Despierta, Denka!-Exclamó June mientras sujetaba a la menor y ponía la cabellera azafrán sobre su regazo.-Anda, vamos. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-¿J-Ju…ne?-Musitó Den y un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la rubia. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrían mientras se reincorporaba y se sujetaba la cabeza.-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Eso mismo te preguntaría yo. Sabes que Athena nos tiene prohibido venir a este lugar.-Replicó June con seriedad a lo que Den bajó ligeramente la cabeza.-Pero me alegro que estés bien. Por un momento, me hiciste pensar lo peor.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte June. Es solo que…-Dijo la peliazafrán dubitativa a lo que la mayor le observó de reojo.-Nada, olvídalo. Solo escuche un ruido y vine a asegurarme a que todo estuviese bien. Pero creo que resbale por los escalones y me golpee.

-Hay que regresar al Santuario, ¿De acuerdo?-Exclamó June y sin poner objeción, Den le siguió en su ascenso por los escalones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Así que finalmente, ha descendido.-Dijo Artemisa mientras se mantenía con la atención puesta en la tierra.-Aun no puedo creer que mi padre le haya dado a Athena otra oportunidad.

-Se ha tardado mucho para que pudiese descender y por lo que sé, nuestro padre le acompaño para presentarle a su contenedor.-Dijo Apolo mientras hojeaba el libro que tenía entre sus manos.-Sin embargo, tu sabes la historia de la pequeña Diké. Artemisa, lo que tenga que ocurrir, lo hará y no importa que hagamos. El veredicto esta fijo.

-Solo que cuando los humanos lleguen a igualarnos, no digan que no se los adverti.-Sentenció Artemisa con un pesado suspiro a lo que su hermano se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Diké no dejará que eso ocurra. Debe cumplir con lo acordado y dentro de su deber como diosa, debe evitar que eso ocurra y si quiere ahorrarse problemas con el Olimpo, sabe que hacer de por medio. Así que procura mantenerte tranquila. No creo que quieras problemas con nuestro padre.-Finalizó Apolo para retirarse, dejando a la diosa de la luna ahí, sin decir nada más.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?-Preguntó June una vez que retornaron al Santuario y llegaron al Coliseo. La menor no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían vuelto y se mantenía absorta.

-Si, no te preocupes. Solo fueron pequeños golpes, no pasa nada.-Respondió de nueva cuenta Den con una sonrisa para tratar de aliviar la ya visible preocupación de su compañera.

-Chicas, aquí están.-Dijo Ichi llegando ante ambas a lo que ellas asintieron.-Nuestro turno ha terminado, podemos ir a descansar.

-Me parece bien, lo necesitamos. Gracias Ichi.-Dijo June para dirigir su atención a Den.-¿Vienes?

-Te alcanzó en un momento, tengo que hablar con Kiki.-Exclamó Den para recibir un asentimiento por parte de la chica y que se retirará. Su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle un poco más, pero no recordaba el porqué. Quizás si hablaba con Kiki y le explicaba lo que sentía, la sacaría de dudas.-Espero que realmente puedas ayudarme Kiki, no he querido preocupar a June.

Sin embargo, ignoraba por completo que aquel dolor no era uno cualquiera que se pudiera sanar con facilidad. El Olimpo acababa de sellar su destino temporal, de la forma que menos esperaría.

Ahora, debía acostumbrarse al contenedor que Zeus había elegido para ella. Aún se preguntaba el porque aquella muchachita, a su parecer algo poco estable, tenía que guardar su alma. Teniendo candidatas más experimentadas como la joven con la que había conversado hace pocos minutos, el rey del cielo le había impuesto a la menor de todas. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba hecho y debía adaptarse. Lo siguiente, era poner a Athena al tanto de lo sucedido pero para ello, antes debía aprender a manifestar su cosmos a través del cuerpo de aquella chica a la que llamaban Denka de Pyxie.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Conforme avance la historia, se irán agregando todavía más cosas y situaciones.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	3. Debilidades y contratiempos

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya. Agradezco mucho a las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos asuntos de causa mayor que me impidieron poder actualizar. Sin más demora, les dejó el capítulo.

Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Solo me pertenece la temática de esta historia y los OC. Que en ella irán apareciendo.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 2: Debilidades y contratiempos**

Los rayos del sol penetraron a través de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de su cabaña. La luz hizo que tallara sus ojos y poco a poco los abriera, dando un ligero bostezo antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Sentía el cuerpo más cansado de lo normal, como si hubiera sufrido una paliza interna. Tras la conversación con Kiki la noche anterior, sus inquietudes no habían sido calmadas del todo. No recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido antes de que June la hallará en las ruinas del Santuario. El caballero de Aries, supuso que quizás había resbalado y producto de un golpe en la cabeza, lo que probablemente la había dejado inconsciente, era la razón por la que no recordaba nada. Pero Den no tenía ningún moretón o golpe en su cuerpo que lo evidenciara. Sin embargo, más allá de todo las posibles explicaciones que el muchacho le había brindado, no podía dejar de pensar en las miradas que le había dirigido. Miradas, ese tipo de recorridos visuales de arriba abajo que delataban que algo no le cuadraba al lemuriano. En cuanto el muchacho se dio cuenta que le había comenzado a incomodar, se disculpó no sin antes reiterarle que fuera al médico al día siguiente y descansara bien. Los golpes sin descanso en la puerta del hogar de la joven, hicieron que se levantase con prisa. Se había olvidado que hoy debía ayudar a Shaina con los entrenamientos de las amazonas recién llegadas al Santuario.

-Nunca te levantas tarde, ¿Está todo bien?-Exclamo Shaina sentada en una de las sillas mientras la de cabellera azafrán se preparaba.-Den.

-Solo estoy algo cansada. Recuerda que ayer me tocó hacer guardia.-Exclamó Den desde su habitación a lo que la peliverde arqueó la ceja. Era extraño oírle quejarse de la guardia, cuando era de sus actividades preferidas.-Lamento haber hecho que nos retrasáramos.

-No te preocupes. Pero vamos ya, las chicas están esperando en el Coliseo.-Sentenció Shaina cuando la menor salió vestida con su ropa de entrenamientos.

Asintió ligeramente y ambas salieron rumbo al Coliseo. Mientras tanto, en la cámara del Patriarca, Athena se mantenía con la vista en la gran puerta delante del trono. No había tenido noticias sobre el arribo de Diké, la deidad que su padre había impuesto para ayudarle a mantener el control de la tierra. En su cabeza, no paraba de rondar el recuerdo de cómo había aceptado aquella condición. Después de haber vivido todo aquel tiempo como Saori Kido, una "humana" que ignoraba su destino como deidad protectora de la tierra, las experiencias que compartía con personas como sus caballeros, el amor que sentía por cada uno de ellos, era lo que le había llevado a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal que de verlos vivir una vida normal en aquella nueva era de paz. Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Deathmask de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpio, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Aphrodite de Piscis, Shion, todos ellos se habían sacrificado para que los caballeros de bronce y ella, acabaran de una vez por todas con Hades. Su esfuerzo no quedó en vano, puesto que lograron la victoria. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor, al pensar que las vidas de aquellos jóvenes se hubiese apagado cuando les quedaba mucho por recorrer. Pero ahora no servía de nada lamentarse. Aun cuando les dio la opciones a los sobrevivientes de aquella desastrosa guerra, de permanecer en el Santuario o irse del mismo, sin obstáculos con tal de que disfrutaran de sus años. No esperaba en absoluto, que la mayoría de sus santos y amazonas, se quedarán a su lado, dispuestos a seguir resguardándola. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver al caballero de Virgo. Una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro a la vez que hacía una reverencia ante ella.

-Buenos días, Saori.-Exclamo Shun con su habitual amabilidad. Era una de las cosas que le agradaban de él. La naturalidad con la que le trataba, sin anteponer su título.

-Buenos días, Shun.-Dijo Saori con una sonrisa a lo que el muchacho asintió.-¿Has averiguado algo al respecto?

-Aún no hay señales de ella.-Respondió Shun con neutralidad. Estaba enterado, al igual que sus compañeros dorados, sobre la situación. Él mismo se había ofrecido a ayudar a Athena, tratando de comunicarse con el cosmos de Diké, al igual que Kiki.-Ya han pasado 3 años, y no hay pistas. Saori, ¿Estás segura que Zeus la envió al Santuario?

-Entiendo tus inquietudes, Shun.-Exclamo Saori, dejando escapar un suspiro de pesadumbre que no pasó inadvertido para el muchacho de ojos verdes.-Pero estoy segura de que mi padre, envió a Diké hasta aquí. El problema es, ¿A quién usó como su contenedor?

-¿Entonces no descendería como tú?-Dijo Shun a lo que ella negó. Ese pequeño dato, no se los había comentado antes.-Siendo así, es una tarea más complicada. Por sí solo, el cosmos que desprende un dios o una diosa es muy perceptible pero…Mezclándose con el de un humano, por más poderosos que sean, tienden a verse afectados.

-¿Crees que pudo haberse opacado al entrar en contacto con el cosmos de su contenedor?-Preguntó Saori a lo que Shun vaciló por unos instantes.

-Puede ser que eso haya ocurrido. Si fuera una persona normal, sin la preparación que tenemos nosotros, no sería tan difícil pero…-Exclamó nuevamente el caballero de Virgo.-Es una amazona. Debido a su preparación, no me sorprendería que hubiese un constante choque de cosmos que terminará opacando al otro.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Saori meditó las conclusiones de Shun. ¿Y si quizás eso estaba pasando? Pero de ser así, Zeus le hubiese notificado de su llegada y su padre aún no decía absolutamente nada. Ni que hablar de Hera, Artemisa o Apolo, o los demás dioses del Olimpo. Nadie dijo nada más al respecto, solo se quedaron así, tratando de atar cabos aparentemente sueltos. Regresando al Coliseo, los entrenamientos habían dado inicio. June, Marín, Shaina y Den se hallaban frente a las aspirantes. Mientras el rostro de sus compañeras se hallaba cubierta por la máscara de metal, a pesar de que la ley se había abolido hace mucho, el de ella se hallaba descubierto. Eso sí, sus facciones reflejaban muy bien la dureza y disciplina que estaba segura, reflejaban también las chicas. De un momento a otro, el clima comenzó a ser más caluroso. Normal, la mañana comenzaba a correr y hoy pintaba ser un día libre de lluvias. Una, dos, hasta 5 vueltas por el Coliseo, seguidos de una demostración de habilidades por las novatas. Tenían el talento necesario, solo necesitaban encausarse, como lo decía June. ¿Qué mejor que empezar a hacerlo mediante un combate de práctica? Den observaba como Marín se enfrentaba a una de las chicas. Sus habilidades no daban tregua a la muchachita, siendo derribada en cuestión de minutos. Shaina tampoco se dejaba, al contrario, sus ataques hacían que su oponente no pudiera ponerle una mano encima sin antes caer ante la rapidez de la peliverde. De la misma forma, June se esmeraba sin darle un respiro a su oponente, llevándose la victoria en aquella improvisada lucha. Llegado su turno, se puso en posición de combate. La chica frente a ella, no parecía sentirse intimidada ante su presencia, al contrario, juraría que una sonrisa de superioridad se le había formado.

- _"Midamos tu fuerza. Quiero saber que tan fuerte eres, como para no depender de Athena."_ -Escuchó Den en su mente, la voz de la noche anterior, distrayéndose al instante y recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla por parte de su contrincante.

-¡Den, concéntrate!-Gritó Marín a lo que la nombrada asintió con seriedad para devolver el ataque.

- _"Quiero saber, porque te eligieron a ti. Quiero ver tu capacidad."_ -Volvió a decir la voz, a lo que Den falló su ataque, dejando un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de la chica con la que luchaba.- _"¿Qué fue lo que atrajo de ti, a Zeus?"_

-Estoy empezando a oír cosas.-Murmuró Den asestando otro ataque, derribando con esfuerzo a la chica.

- _"¿Esta es toda tu fuerza? Te ha costado mucho poder derribarle. Que decepción. Espero que mejoremos juntas, necesitó que seas más fuerte que eso."_ -Dijo Diké para finalmente apagar su voz en la mente de la joven de ojos perla.

-Suficiente por ahora.-Dijo June mientras Marín y Shaina se acercaban junto a ella.-Necesitan seguir practicando. Todas tienen capacidad por lo que hemos visto, pero necesitan poner más empeño de su parte.

-La siguiente parte del entrenamiento es por aquí, síganme.-Dijo Shaina guiando al grupo junto a Marín, mientras Den jadeaba con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien?-June se había acercado a ella con preocupación. Den tomó aire y levanto el rostro, para asentir.-Denka…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. -Sentenció la peliazafrán a lo que la rubia solo se limitó a hacerle una seña con la cabeza, para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

Mientras caminaban, Den trataba de pensar que aquella voz era producto de su imaginación y el calor. No estaba para preocupar con tonterías como la de ayer, a los demás. Sin embargo, Diké en el interior de la chica, se mantenía analizando. Era frustrante, totalmente frustrante. Esta chica era fuerte pero cuando se distraía, echaba todo por la borda. Tendría que trabajar más duro de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía extender su cosmos como lo hacían Apolo y los demás dioses? Muy simple y sencillo. Se debía a su anterior estado mortal, antes de ser una diosa. Si quería evidenciarle a Athena donde estaba contenida, debía poder controlar su cosmos primero y para poder hacerlo, primero debía adaptarse al cuerpo de la chica. Que fastidio realmente, pero no había de otra. Ella también anhelaba poder proteger al mundo y evidenciarle a Artemisa y los demás, que los humanos podían cambiar y que si se habían decidido alzar contra ellos, era porque también, como deidades a veces sin darse cuenta, sobrepasaban ese límite y por eso, la humanidad reaccionaba así.

- _"Les demostraré que se equivocan. Athena, yo también entiendo tu amor por los humanos…Juntas te prometo que les haremos ver, que son dignos de tu protección"._ -Dijo Diké para sí misma volviendo a apagarse para recuperar energías.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kiki escuchaba atentamente lo que Shun le relataba mientras Shiryu y Hyoga sacaban conclusiones. El asunto comenzaba a hacerse tedioso con detalles así. El acuariano pensaba en todas las posibilidades mientras Shiryu trataba de calmar un poco el tenso ambiente. Si bien la paz se mantenía en esos tres años, no dejarían que por un descuido de esa magnitud, la tierra quedará sin protección. Vamos, se supone que estaba dentro de sus capacidades poder ayudar a sus compañeros y a Saori. Por algo, Athena los había involucrado antes que a los de plata o los de bronce.

-Si Diké no es capaz de comunicarse, entonces es más delicado.-Dijo Kiki finalmente a lo que Shun concordó.-Eso nos pone en una situación más crítica.

-Un movimiento en falso, y podríamos condenarnos.-Exclamo Hyoga con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero lo que aun no comprendo de todo esto, es el papel de esa diosa aquí.-Dijo Shun mientras Shiryu le observaba de reojo.-Es decir, sabemos que es la que rige la justicia humana. Que será el apoyo de Athena en este juicio pero…más allá de eso, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí realmente? ¿Por qué no se negó?

-Tengo entendido, que Diké fue alguna vez una mortal, que se ganó la benevolencia de los dioses.-Respondió Shiryu con serenidad captando la atención de sus compañeros.-Antes de ser diosa, ella vivió aquí, en la tierra. Una joven bondadosa, de buenas acciones y virtudes. Por eso mismo, Zeus le hizo abogada de los hombres y como una especie de guía para ellos. Cuando los dioses eran respetados como se debía, la prosperidad inundaba el mundo. Sin guerras, sin enfermedades. Una época dorada sin duda. Pero…

-Pero se dice, que cuando los hombres comenzaron a ser codiciosos y a corromperse, Diké enfermó. Fue a tal grado, que Zeus decidió llevarla con él al Olimpo, y ahí, se convirtió en su consejera.-Completó Ikki bajando las escaleras para llegar hasta su hermano y compañeros.-Así como Themis, así como Astrea. A pesar de que Diké llegó a despreciar a los humanos, poco después, la nostalgia producida por los recuerdos de su vida como una mortal, le hizo pensar que quizá, si alguien les mostraba el camino adecuado, los humanos cambiarían. Quiso mostrarles a los demás, que los humanos no eran tan malos.

-Pero para entonces, Zeus ya no confiaba del todo, luego de que empezaron a perderles respeto y los dejaron en el olvido. -Exclamó Shiryu con seriedad, logrando aclarar algunas dudas.-Es por eso, supongo, que Diké no se negó a ayudar a Athena. Es su deber y porque en parte, también es su deseo.

-Siendo así, entonces debemos tratar de poner de nuestra parte también.-Dijo Ikki a lo que todos asintieron. Su vista se dirigió a los templos ascendentes.-Entre más rápido lo hagamos, mejor.

-Trataremos una vez más esta noche, Shun.-Dijo Kiki a lo que el nombrado asintió.-Tenemos que conectar con Diké y averiguar quién es su contenedor. Solo así, ella podrá conversar con Athena y plantear como hacerle ver a los dioses del Olimpo la verdad.

-Por cierto, Hyoga, Shiryu…Saori me dijo que quería verlos.-Exclamo Ikki mientras el guardián de acuario y de libra se miraban.-Tiene que ver con una misión al parecer. Si es la misma que nos dieron a Seiya y a mí, no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Cuál es tu misión?-Dijo Hyoga a lo que el peliazul continuó su descenso, no sin antes detenerse en uno de los escalones.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues con Saori.-Finalizó el peliazul dejando al grupo para poder ir a su misión.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Muchachos, lamento la tardanza.-Dijo Den al llegar al cementerio. Estaba vacío, como todas las tardes. Sin tardanza, depositó unas cuantas flores sobre las tumbas.-Hoy nos hemos estado esforzando mucho más para entrenar a los nuevos santos y amazonas.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Las tumbas pertenecían a los dorados. Sabía, que ellos no estaban ahí físicamente, pero al menos, tener algo que visitar, por más simbólico que fuera para no olvidarlos, era lo mejor. Una brisa comenzó a soplar, tirando algunas hojas que danzaban con el viento. Su vista se mantuvo fija en las piedras con cada uno de los nombres grabados en ellas. A su mente, todos los recuerdos de la batalla con Hades, se regresaron. Su labio comenzó a temblar, mientras apretaba los puños a los costados. De repente, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta dar en el suelo. Apretaba los puños sobre la tierra, con la misma fuerza que apretaba sus ojos.

-Chicos, de verdad quisiera que esta guerra no hubiera terminado así.-Exclamó Den entre sollozos liberando un poco de las emociones que desde hace mucho reprimía.-Todos quisiéramos que estuviesen aquí. Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, DeathMask, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, señor Shion…Los extrañamos. Sé que las lágrimas no los traerán de vuelta, pero…pero es mi forma de hacerles ver que nadie les ha olvidado, yo no lo he hecho. Prometo, que daremos todo para proteger el motivo por el que ofrendaron sus vidas en el Muro de los Lamentos. Es una promesa.

Las hojas comenzaron a recorrer todo el cementerio mientras los pétalos de las flores, se mecían de un lado a otro. La peliazafrán limpió sus lágrimas mientras observaba el cielo con los ojos cristalizados. Sonrió ligeramente mientras a lo lejos, Marín observaba la escena. Comprendía como se sentía, pues ella también se sentía así. Luego de perder a Aioria de aquella manera, ella tampoco había dejado de visitar el cementerio. Lo extrañaba igual o más de lo que la mayoría podía imaginarse. Se encaminó poco a poco hasta ella, sin hablarle muy fuerte para evitar aturdirle.

-Denka, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Exclamo Marín a lo que Den se levantó rápidamente para eliminar los rastros de sus lágrimas.-Te he buscado por todas partes.

-Ah, Marín, solo vine a visitar un rato a los chicos. Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.-Dijo Den con algo de pena a lo que Marín sonrió detrás de la máscara.

-No te preocupes. Ahora, hay que regresar. No creo que las chicas soporten mucho tiempo el entrenamiento de Shaina y June.-Dijo la amazona de águila sacando una risa a la menor.

-Tienes razón, debemos volver.-Finalizó Den para abandonar el lugar junto a Marín.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Conforme avance la historia, se irán agregando todavía más cosas y situaciones.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
